


Slip Away and Disappear

by comradecourt



Series: Department X doesn't guarantee happy endings [3]
Category: Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Department X, M/M, Project Zephyr, Sorry Not Sorry, poor pizza guy, stupid idiot assassins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/pseuds/comradecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both had their good and bad days  Then there were worse days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Away and Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spiral with Arkady + Leo

It's so damn homely it's disgusting.

Everything about their current arrangement is domestic, and Leo has been itching to kill.  Arkady was having none of it, especially since they were supposed to be dead.  And playing house could only keep the nosey neighbors at bay for so long.

Leo was lucky to get out of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody; knowing the right people and having the right amount of money worked out in the end.  Arkady wasn't subtle about laying low, Leo knew all the tricks; after all they were both taught under the Winter Soldier.  He found Arkady in one of the planned safe houses; feet propped on a recliner watching gay porn.

"Daddy's home and- really Arkady?" Leo made a face as the moans from the tv screen became louder.

"Things have definitely changed, Leonya."

"Nice to see you're not dead, _eblan_.  Got you a present, I got word a little bird lost a limb."  Leo slid the duffel bag across the floor, Arkady pulled out the shiny new arm making an appreciative noise.  It would be nice to have a right hand again.

"Get me a beer from the fridge." Arkady detached the old arm throwing it off to the side as he attached the new one flinching a bit as the censors connected.

"What do I look like? Your bitch?" Leo cocked an eyebrow.

"Ha.  As if you haven't been this whole time."

"I hate you." Leo deadpanned.

Arkady rolled his eyes as he switched off the tv. "No you don't. Now get over here, idiot."

Leo gave Arkady a look as he climbed into his lap, the recliner chair groaning under the weight of the two men.  Arkady winced as the man's fingers prodded at the recent scarring near his neck. "Well, that's new." Leo grimaced. "Tsk tsk, I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you banging yourself up."

"I'm fine, mother." Arkady frowned.

"Be nice, or I won't play very nice." Leo pressed hard on the new scar as Arkady hissed.

"Maybe I don't want nice"

"Good, glad to see you haven't softened up." Leo sneered. "Now what are you waiting for, Arkasha?  Are you just going to stare up at me or fuck me?"

" _Shalava_." Arkady smirked as he ran his metal fingers through Leo's hair.

"Mmm, I missed you." Leo leaned into the touch.

"Yeah, yeah.  Same."

That was almost 2 years ago, which seemed like a lifetime at this point. 

"Arkkkkaddddyyyy, where are the fucking Cheez Its?"

"Look on the top shelf in the pantry." Arkady yelled back.

"I'm looking and they're not there." Leo shouted.

Arkady walked over to the pantry. "I really fucking hate you, what did I do to deserve to be stuck with you?" He pulled the box of Cheez Its from the shelf above where Leo was hunched over.  "I said top shelf not middle shelf."

"Waaaaaiiitt.  Don't go."

"Why?" Arkady sighed.

Leo wiggled his hips still bent over, he turned his head slightly raising his eyebrows. "Arkady..."

"Oh my god, did you set this up?" Arkady placed his hand on Leo's waist.

"Clever trap, wasn't it?"

"Ehh...  You've done better.  ..Or worse."  His hand gripped tighter on Leo's waist pulling him back grinding against him teasingly.

"Seems to be working." Leo smirked.

"Can we at least move this to the living room? Kitchen is for eating, not fucking."

"But I always wanted to be fucked on the counter." Leo pouted.

"Fine. But you're cleaning this entire kitchen afterwards."

Leo sneered. "Deal."

It wasn't always fun and games. 

Especially when it came to sleeping at night, the nightmares bled into flashbacks, and the flashbacks bled into nightmares.  Arkady would wake up to Leo huddled into a fetal position on his side, sweat soaking the sheets.  He would gently nudge him awake and often console a skittish emotional Leo back to sleep.  Arkady tried to hide his nightmares from Leo, but they were both made from the same things.  Sensory deprivation, special food regimen diets, harsh training schedules, brainwashed blank slates, and their unquestionable faith for Mother Russia.

They both had their good and bad days  Then there were worse days.  Arkady wouldn't talk for days, Leo would hole himself up in the bedroom wondering when the black and white spirals would go away.  The sensory deprivation was one of the worst things that Department X used on them.  The innocent sugar cubes laced with LSD that melted on their tongues then being locked in a room naked for days on end. 

Today was one of those 'worse' days and Leo snapped.

"Why do you even bother staying with me?  You'd be fine on your own.  Don't you think this little domestic house play has spiraled out of control?  Am I just an occasional fuck toy for you?"

Arkady's response to Leo was a strong backhanded slap with a metal hand. " _Dolbo yeb_." Arkady snarled. "What the fuck did you do this time, you idiot?"

"Nothing..." Leo looked down.

Arkady grabbed Leo's jaw forcing him to look him straight in the eyes.  "What. did. you. do?"

"I gave half our money to Dmitri... And Alexei.  They needed help and-"

"You fucking idiot!" Arkady snapped. "First of all, why the Hell do you think I would ever leave you? Second of all, you couldn't have fucking asked first?  Leo, you are the dumbest motherfucker on this planet, I swear."

"So... You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm fucking mad, idiot.  That was our money to live off of." Arkady sighed running his fingers through his hair.  "But we can figure something out, I guess."

"If it's any consolation, Dmitri said he'd pay us back."

"Idiot."  Arkady rolled his eyes nudging Leo playfully as he shoved past him, sitting on the living room couch.  "Order some pizza, I'm hungry."

Leo smiled to himself as he pulled out the phone book and dialed the closest pizza place.  "Yeah, can I get two large pizzas, one with pepperoni, the other just cheese."  He smirked as he pulled out his P 22 from the kitchen cabinet screwing on the silencer.  "20 minutes? Sounds good. Thanks."  Leo hung up the phone.  Fuck it, it had been too long since he had killed someone.  "Looks like we're getting free pizzas on the house tonight, Arkasha." Leo sneered.

This isn't exactly how they imagined a happy ending, but it was as close to one as they'd ever get. 

**Author's Note:**

> And translations from Russian to English.
> 
> *eblan = dumbass
> 
> *shalava = dirty slut
> 
> *dolbo yeb = dumb fuck


End file.
